


Флаттер

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Conflict, Echo - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе классный. Лучше всех на свете, и нет, это не влюбленный бред, Кисе реально классный. Он любит баскетбол, долго целоваться и Аомине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Флаттер

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята из заявки с Kuroko no Basuke kink, но изменена.

Кисе может быть невыносимым, надоедливым, поверхностным и откровенно скучным. Кисе может быть чутким, заботливым, умным и интересным. Кисе может быть страстным, нетерпеливым, возбужденным и очень-очень соблазнительным. Кисе может быть разным.   
  
Но именно сегодня Кисе был просто занятым. Он позвонил Аомине и печально сообщил, что на работе его задерживают, хотят сделать несколько пробных фотографий для одного журнала. За время, проведенное с Кисе, Аомине успел выучить, что «несколько пробных фотографий», это не меньше трех часов. И это неимоверно раздражало.   
  
С поступлением в разные старшие школы они стали видеться ужасно редко. Например, когда Кисе выбирался в Токио по работе. Сам Аомине в Канагаву не ездил. Делал он это скорее принципиально, чем по какой-то серьезной причине, и это довольно сильно усложняло жизнь. Тем не менее, отношения у них были, причем довольно долгие и прочные. И да. Аомине тащился от их отношений. И от Кисе он тоже тащился.   
  
Потому что Кисе классный. Лучше всех на свете, и нет, это не влюбленный бред, Кисе реально классный. Он любит баскетбол, долго целоваться и Аомине. И уж это делает его самым лучшим, а ведь это далеко не все. Но Аомине не хочет об этом думать.   
  
— Май-чан в этом выпуске особенно хороша, — пробормотал Мацуда, жадно глядя на соблазнительные формы модели. Лямочка топика была приспущена, что вызывало у одноклассников Аомине обильное слюноотделение. Ноги Май-чан расставила широко, но коленки все же стыдливо свела вместе, почти не скрывая светлых трусиков. — Бля…  
  
Мацуда быстро расстегнул ширинку, торопливо огляделся по сторонам и сунул руку в трусы, сжимая возбужденный член. Ивасаки, судорожно сглотнув, заерзал, но примеру Мацуды последовать не спешил, пристально разглядывая Май-чан, облизываясь и стирая с толстой шеи пот. Сидящий рядом с Аомине Уэда то и дело тянул к журналу потные ладони, словно хотел помацать пышные буфера.   
  
Аомине скривился. Он с ними ни за что не пошел бы смотреть журналы с Май-чан, но Кисе сегодня не сможет приехать, а значит, нужно развлекаться без него. И что лучше всего делать? Правильно! Наслаждаться прелестями Май-чан!   
  
— Эй, Аомине, — Мацуда толкнул его локтем и прошептал, не прекращая двигать рукой в штанах. — Ты же уже трахался, да? Как оно, а? Что бы ты сделал с Май-чан?   
  
Аомине усмехнулся. Сдалась ему эта Май-чан. У него есть кое-кто в несколько раз круче. Перед глазами встал образ Кисе: он сидит в этой позе, расставив ноги и сведя колени, смотрит кокетливо, будто бы чуть в сторону… Ох ты ж…   
  
Кровь прилила к члену, и Аомине заерзал. Не хватало ещё возбудиться. Уже что-что, а дрочить в компании этих придурков Аомине не собирался. Но усмирить фантазии не получалось, а надежный способ сбить возбуждение – представить голого тренера Кайджо почему-то не работал. Аомине сглотнул.   
  
— Им нравится, когда погрубее, — высказался Ивасаки и тоже расстегнул штаны. Крыша пустовала, и он расслабился. — Что скажешь, Аомине?  
  
— Нравится, — Аомине кивнул, представляя, как завалит Кисе на пол, разведет его охрененные длинные ноги, такие сильные, которые так сожмутся потом у него самого на поясе, что дышать трудно станет. Стащит с Кисе эти белые трусики, которые будут так сильно сжимать его член. И Кисе застонет от этого потрясного чувства свободы. О, как же сладко он застонет. Он выгнется, чтобы потереться об Аомине, и…  
  
Аомине хрипло застонал и стремительно перевернул страницу. Член уже выпирал из брюк, и Аомине все труднее было сдерживаться. Но новом развороте, словно издеваясь, Май-чан стояла спиной, чуть прогнувшись, оттопырив аккуратную попку в голубеньких трусиках-шортиках. Аомине тут же представил Кисе в этом бельишке и, измождено прикрыв глаза, сжал член через штаны.   
  
— Хориката Май-чан, значит, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос, и Аомине стремительно обернулся. Сзади стоял Кисе, недобро щурясь, переводя взгляд с журнала на Аомине. — Она красотка, как я вижу. Одобряю.   
  
Кисе злился. В такие моменты у него появлялся особенный взгляд, осуждающе-обиженный. Недовольный. И очень-очень сексуальный. И Аомине кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Кисе пренебрежительно фыркнул и, развернувшись, быстро покинул крышу.   
  
— Это что было? — испуганно спросил Мацуда.   
  
Аомине досадливо цыкнул в ответ.   
  
  
***  
  
  
То, что Кисе его динамит, Аомине понял довольно быстро. После пяти сброшенных звонков и кучи неотвеченных сообщений. Наверное, Аомине бы тоже злился, если бы застал Кисе с журналом, полным откровенных фотографий красивых девочек и внушительным стояком. Но он бы не стал его игнорировать, он бы просто затащил Кисе куда-нибудь и отымел до звона в ушах.   
  
Неделю Аомине просто ждал. Неделю Кисе не скинул ему ни одного сообщения, не говоря уже о звонках. Тогда к Кисе была заслана Момои, которая оказалась двойным агентом и сдала нервозное состояние Аомине «врагу». «Враг» подло этому обрадовался и передал через ту же Момои, что это должно послужить Аомине уроком.   
  
Аомине разозлился. Да, черт возьми! Он же возбудился не от Май-чан, а от фантазий о Кисе! Правда, никто об этом, кроме самого Аомине не знал, но сути это не меняло. А Кисе гад.   
  
Второй шпион был отправлен к Кисе совсем уж от отчаяния. Куроко, милостиво согласившийся сыграть эту роль, Аомине не сдал.   
  
— Ты лучший друг, Тецу, — почти растрогался Аомине, выслушивая доклад. Кисе, как оказалось, без Аомине стал совсем невыносимым. Капризным, еще более нахальным и удивительно ленивым. Команда от него воет волком и думает, кого посылать за Аомине.   
  
Это вселило надежду. И Аомине купил билет до Канагавы.   
  
Приехал он уже под вечер. Клубы как раз заканчивали свои занятия, и Аомине поспешил к спортивному залу, надеясь застать там Кисе.  
  
Видимо, судьба была к Аомине благосклонна, и он застал баскетбольную команду на законном месте. Касамацу и Морияма о чем-то тихонько спорили, остальные четверо, имена которых никак не хотели вспоминаться, стояли чуть в стороне, поглядывая на Кисе, кидавшего мячи. Он безбожно мазал, и Аомине даже прикрыл глаза рукой, лишь бы не видеть этот ужас.   
  
— О, явился! — Касамацу был бы не Касамацу, если бы не взъелся на Аомине в ту же минуту. Оба бесили друг друга самим фактом своего существования, а Аомине ещё и ревновал временами. — Давай, сделай с ним уже что-нибудь!  
  
Кисе опять промазал, но на этот раз по уважительной причине: он буквально пожирал глазами Аомине. Аомине стал смотреть в ответ, представляя, что он с ним сделает, как… Ох, скорее бы…  
  
— Семпай, — Кисе бросил быстрый взгляд на Касамацу и облизал пересохшие губы. Аомине застыл, жадно следя глазами за языком. — Вы идите, ладно?..  
  
Касамацу грозно сдвинул брови, покосился на Аомине и махнул рукой.  
  
— Пошли, а то смотреть на сцену семейных разборок у меня нет желания.  
  
Аомине бы огрызнулся, если не был так занят мысленным раздеванием Кисе. На том была белая с голубым форма Кайджо, красивая форма Кайджо, сексуальная форма Кайджо… И Кисе в ней был сплошным соблазном, честное слово.   
  
За последним игроком захлопнулась дверь, и Кисе повел плечами, делая несколько быстрых шагов вперед. Они гулким эхом отдались от высоких стен зала. Кисе замер, изучая Аомине, пристально глядя на него, чуть прищурившись.   
  
— Меня не возбуждает Май-чан, — сообщил Аомине и сглотнул. — Тогда я думал о тебе, Кисе.   
  
Кисе скептически фыркнул. Ну да, кто поверит, что Аомине возбудился от мыслей о Кисе, а не от фоток Май-чан. Впрочем, в этом виноват сам Аомине. Наверное, стоило поменьше о ней трепаться на каждом углу. Но сиськи у нее реально клевые.   
  
— Я думал, как круто ты бы смотрелся в тех голубеньких шортиках, — Аомине сглотнул и подошел ближе, чувствуя, как быстро возбуждается от этой фантазии. — Они были бы такие узкие, тебе бы так жало… И ты был бы так возбужден, так хотел бы меня… Ты бы терся и стонал мое имя. Они бы намокли, шортики эти… Черт, Кисе!  
  
Он подошел уже так близко, что мог разглядеть все эмоции, мелькающие в чужом взгляде. От смущения и недоверия до возбуждения и жаркого желания. Щеки Кисе чуть порозовели, глаза заблестели, и он сам потянулся к Аомине за поцелуем.   
  
Вообще-то, целуется Кисе обычно. Ничуть не хуже, чем девчонки, с которыми Аомине доводилось целоваться, но и не многим лучше. Может, он будет малость поопытнее, но в этом заслуга только Аомине. Но целоваться с Кисе – самая крутая штука на свете. Только заниматься сексом с Кисе круче, чем целоваться.   
  
Кисе протяжно застонал в поцелуй и потерся об Аомине всем телом. Они были одного роста, к черту пару сантиметров, и это было очень круто. Потому что можно было тереться пахом о пах, чувствовать возбужденный член Кисе своим членом… И нет таких слов, как это хорошо.   
  
— Я заставлю тебя кричать, — пообещал Аомине, медленно опускаясь на пол. Тащить маты было откровенно лень, да и отойти сейчас от Кисе казалось настоящим кощунством.   
  
— Попробуй, — Кисе усмехнулся, прищурился коварно и быстро коснулся губами его щеки, тут же отстраняясь. — Ао-ми-не-чи.   
  
Голос Кисе приобрел хрипловатость и легкую игривость. Аомине рыкнул, снова целуя Кисе, целуя властно и жарко, буквально вылизывая его рот, проталкивая язык внутрь. И Кисе с удовольствием поддавался этому безумному напору, этой властной силе, покорно постанывая в чужой рот.   
  
Вообще-то, Кисе очень громкий. Он всегда громкий, но во время секса особенно. Он кричит, стонет, говорит пошлости… Он громкий. А в зале отличное эхо. Стоны Кисе разбиваются о стены и глухо разносятся по всему залу.   
  
Аомине, чувствуя, как теряет остатки контроля, вытащил из кармана куртки смазку, заботливо купленную в аптеке около станции, и стал стягивать с Кисе спортивные шорты. Трусы у Кисе оказались обычные, черные. Не церемонясь, Аомине сдернул и их, залюбовавшись членом Кисе. Гладкий, светлый, с розовой головкой, из которой сочится смазка. Аомине сглотнул и, обхватив его ладонью, сделал несколько уверенных сильных движений. Кисе вскрикнул, охнул и сам толкнулся к нему в руку, вскидывая бедра. Майка на нем задралась, обнажая упругий живот и розовые соски. Груди нет, но наплевать на это. Кисе и без нее классный.   
  
Аомине склонился и лизнул один сосок, чувствуя, как вздрогнул Кисе, как напрягся, а потом еще раз отчаянно вскинул бедра, желая получить еще одну порцию ласки. Довольно усмехнувшись, Аомине еще раз лизнул сосок и подул. По телу Кисе прошла дрожь, и он вновь вскрикнул, жалобно застонав.  
  
— Аомине-чи… — голос у него стал томный, полный желания. Аомине нравился такой Кисе. Развратный, горячий, на все согласный. Кисе ему нравился. Даже, наверное, намного больше.  
  
Аомине глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Собственный член настойчиво жаждал внимания, и тратить много времени на ласки не получалось. Да и спортивный зал не то место, где стоит это делать. Наклонившись, Аомине ещё раз поцеловал Кисе, на этот раз нежнее, и на секунду отстранился, нашаривая смазку.  
  
Смазка почему-то пахла клубникой, и Аомине скривился. Кисе тихо хихикнул, а потом и вовсе захохотал, глядя на его лицо. Вот засранец. Плюнув на сладкий запах, Аомине выдавил немного на пальцы.   
  
— Прекращай ржать, — порекомендовал он и вставил один палец. Кисе подавился смешком, вытянулся в струнку и вскрикнул как-то особенно громко. Аомине понравилось, как беспомощно и возбужденно это прозвучало. Черт возьми, Кисе надо быть сейю, яой озвучивать (не то чтобы Аомине смотрел яой).   
  
Аомине улыбнулся ему и чуть согнул палец, преодолевая сопротивления мышц. Кисе всегда был таким узким, что от этого ехала крыша. Кисе был узким, страстным и горячим… Как же Аомине хотел не тратить время на подготовку, а сразу войти, одним глубоким и сильным толчком, заткнув Кисе рот поцелуем, проглотить его крик. Аомине сглотнул и поспешно добавил второй палец.   
  
Кисе мотал головой из стороны в сторону, раздвигал шире ноги, подавался навстречу пальцам Аомине, вскрикивал, посылая по залу гулкое эхо. Если кто-то стоит за дверью… Лучше бы ему там не стоять! Аомине быстро двигал пальцами, трахал ими Кисе, и тот подкидывал бедра и сдавлено стонал.  
  
— Аомине-чи! — Кисе задыхался. Он выглядел почти безумным. Щеки раскраснелись, а губы постоянно пересыхали – Кисе дышал через рот. — Давай, пожалуйста, давай скорее.   
  
Аомине хотел сказать что-нибудь вроде «я тоже хочу предоставить тебе урок», но Кисе был слишком соблазнительным. Да и сам Аомине был слишком возбужден. Вся эта история не стоила и йены, в общем-то. К черту ее. К черту.  
  
Вытащив пальцы, Аомине услышал разочарованный стон. Вздохнув, Аомине похлопал Кисе по бедру, чувствуя невольную дрожь во всем теле, и стал быстро расстегивать ширинку и сдергивать штаны. Кисе смотрел на него совершенно шальными глазами и не переставал облизывать губы. Как есть провокатор.   
  
Аомине закинул одну ногу Кисе себе на плечо и медленно толкнулся. Кисе напрягся и быстро хрипло задышал, глядя в потолок, выгибая спину. Кольнула вина – мало подготовил. Но Кисе постепенно расслабился, и Аомине полностью вошел. На секунду замер, а затем подался назад, чтобы снова толкнуться.  
  
Кисе застонал, громко и протяжно, и коварное эхо побежало по залу, сводя Аомине с ума. Он хрипло рыкнул, проводя языком по коленке Кисе и начиная двигать бедрами.   
  
Кисе стонал, выгибался в спине, сжимал кулаки и снова стонал, как заведенный. Аомине опустил его ногу и подтянул поближе, позволяя Кисе подмахивать в такт толчкам. Благодарно посмотрев на него, Кисе вскинул бедра, сжимаясь вокруг члена Аомине, а потом расслабляясь. Аомине наклонился и жадно поцеловал Кисе, заглушая его стоны, а потом сжал его возбужденный член. Кисе напрягся всем телом и еще быстрее стал вскидывать бедра.   
  
— Быстрее, Аомине-чи, — прошептал он хрипло. — Пожалуйста, Аомине-чи.   
  
Аомине хмыкнул, ускоряя движения.  
  
— Кричи, Кисе. Кричи, — он лизнул выступающую ключицу и стал быстро дрочить Кисе, чувствуя, что сам уже на пределе. И Кисе закричал. Пронзительно и сладко. И громкое эхо опять разнесло этот крик по залу, да и за его пределы, наверное, тоже.  
  
Аомине усмехнулся, сжимая член Кисе, надавливая пальцем на покрасневшую головку. Кисе выгнулся и, жалобно вскрикнув, кончил. Он сжался вокруг Аомине и напрягся, конвульсивно дернувшись. Аомине рыкнул и стал ещё быстрее толкаться внутрь Кисе.   
  
— Аомине-чи, — Кисе опять облизнул губы. И Аомине едва успел выйти, чтобы кончить Кисе на живот.  
  
Он кое-как сумел удержаться на руках, а затем перекатился на спину, чувствуя, как пол холодит взмокшее тело. Его собственный стон ещё бился о стены, и в этом было что-то очень клёевое.   
  
— Я надеюсь, твоя команда не подслушивала под дверью, — пробормотал Аомине. Думать не хотелось. Хотелось обнять Кисе. И Аомине не отказал себе в таком удовольствии.   
  
Кисе тихонько рассмеялся и пожал плечами.   
  
— Я их об этом никогда не спрошу.


End file.
